Red Amitie and The Blue Demon
by megapig9001
Summary: When faced against a fearsome enemy, Amitie awakens the powers hidden within her hat. Amitie is overjoyed to be the sorceress she's always dreamed to be. However, no one has any idea of the consequences this will bring...
1. Chapter 1

_Well, well, well, if it isn't the Dark Magician._

 _..._

 _Hm? Is everything alright?_

 _...Here. I'll show you through the crystal ball._

 _...Oh dear._

 ** _Red Amitie and the Blue Demon_**

 **Chapter 1**

"Ah! There they are!" An energetic echo revered through the forest. A young girl hid in the grass. She had bright blond hair, a lively pink and blue shirt, and a giant red hat to go with them. She proudly wore a giant smile on her face. Next to her laid a young boy. He had light blue hair, parts of it arranged to look like antenna. He had a black shirt with a giant white beetle etched into the middle. His left hand was very peculiar, bright red like his left eye. He looked neither happy nor sad, just kinda… there.

"Amitie, how are you gonna get them?" the boy asked. His voice indicated no emotion. It was completely neutral. The girl's fingers began to glow; she aimed her hands at the ground in front of them.

"I've been practicing a lot!" Amitie said, "Get ready, Sig!"

The boy reached out his left hand.

"Okay! Here I go! Cyclowhirl!" A giant green gust burst out of Amitie's hands. The wind crashed through the ground, making it go up in massive piles. A panicking swarm of beetles found themselves in the air. Sig quickly swiped at them with his hand, capturing all of them.

"...Wow." Sig stared at his new friends and smiled, something quite rare to see from the boy. Amitie's smile grew even bigger; seeing Sig happy always brought her mood up. Sig turned back to face her.

"Thank you. Amitie," he said. Three very simple words, but three very impactful words nonetheless.

"Don't mention it Sig!" Amitie said, "If you ever need anything else, I'm always willing to help!" Sig kept smiling. Amitie was always there, and hanging around her was nice.

"Hm..." Concern spread over Amitie's face. Sig took notice of this change in attitude.

"Is something wrong?" Sig asked.

"Well, it's just… it could've gone a lot better," Amitie replied. Sig, puzzled, crooked his head sideways.

"Like… the chain could've flowed better. It cut off way too fast! And the pieces should've fallen a lot faster!" Amitie sighed, "I'm never gonna be a great magician at this rate…" Sig still looked very confused.

"But Amitie," he started, "you're already a…"

 _Shoom!_

Suddenly, a marvelous burst of emerald wind span into the field.

"Wah!" Amitie stumbled back and almost fell to the ground. She braced herself and closed her eyes… only for her to stop falling. She opened her eyes.

"Oh!" Amitie looked up. "Thanks for catching me Sig!" Sig simply nodded. Amitie turned to face the wind.

The wind slowly dispersed. Inside was a man with a green jacket, green pants, and a long pointy hat. His gray hair complimented the hat well. He had an extremely sweet fragrance, like a lollipop. The aura he emitted was very dramatic. His eyes were closed; his magic was so strong that he could be awake and asleep at the same time. He wore a smile with his face, as he usually did. Although… something about this smile was… off.

"Ah! Lemres!" Amitie jumped out of Sig's arms to greet him. Sig turned to face Lemres. He crooked his head again. That smile was… it was definitely in the shape of one, but not completely. Sig stared at the corner; he found his answer. A trickle of worry was on Lemres' face.

"Hello Amitie," Lemres said, "Sorry for the sudden entrance, but, I need your help." he turned to Sig; "Sig? May I request your help. You did well in our last battle." While Lemres kept his strange smile on the outside, a memory flashed inside him. It was a desert, it was hot, and suddenly, Sig. All Lemres remembered after that was being dragged across sand for a while.

"Sure, ok," Sig said, "Is something worrying you?"

Lemres' smile disappeared. Amitie, jumped back, quite shocked.

"Woah! You almost always smiling!" Amitie said, "What's wrong Lemres?"

"A great power has been unleashed," Lemres took his hat off. "...and it has Arle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Thunder Sword!"

A man with flashing white hair channeled magic through his sword. He charged at that… thing, but to no avail. His face was frustrated, but not beaten. His cape matched the flashiness of his hair, and the rest of his blue and gray armor was fit for a swordsmen.

 _Shoom!_ A flurry of wind burst into the scene. The man is unfazed, and continues to face the monster.

"I wish you came sooner!" The man yelled. Lemres emerged from the wind.

"Sorry, Schezo," Lemres replied, "I wanted to get some help." Schezo turned and faced the wind. Out emerged Amitie and Sig.

"Ah! Great thinking Comet Warlock!" Schezo said, "Two veterans and two people who can match Arle in power: I bet that monster will have a rough time in this fivesome!"

"Uh… Schezo? You know what, never mind. So that… that thing is what defeated Arle!?" Amitie asked. It was quite the thing indeed. It was devoid of color: just a dark shade of gray. Yet, even without some violent shades, it evoked a sense of eeriness. It had no face, yet you still got the sense that it was watching you. It was strange: you could only feel evil. The monster was heavily unbalanced: too much evil to one side with nothing to cover it.

"This is it," Schezo replied. He shivered, "It knocked her out in one swoop. I'm only here because she pushed me away from its attack… watch out!" Schezo swerved to the side. Lemres propelled himself with wind magic. Amitie ran wildly, swinging her arms in circles. Sig walked.

"Okay! Let's all attack at once!" Schezo commanded.

 _Areiado!_  
 _Glaze!_  
 _Bayoen!_  
 _Hydrangea._

Every spell burst to life. A flurry of colors sprang towards the creature. The violent tears of Areiado, the sweet destruction of glaze, the beautiful bayoen, and the sheer force of Hydrangea: they hit the beast… it paused. It paused for a good 5 seconds. Then it kept going.

"Wah!? No way! Those were our most powerful attacks!" Amitie yelled, "I'm… I'm not good enough."

"Amitie, please calm down," Lemres replied, his normal smile had returned to him. "We slowed it a little, which means it can be beaten."

"B...but my spell," Amitie said, "Arle's gonna die, and it's all my fault..." tears started to form around her eyes. Sig stared at her.

"Drat… we're not strong enough… WAIT!" Schezo yelled, "She has the Red Puyo hat!"

"Schezo! No! We can't use that!" said Lemres, "It's too dangerous!" Schezo stared at Lemres…

"Shadow Edge!" Lemres was knocked to the ground, a shocked expression following.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sig.

"Because he wouldn't have let me use the Red Puyo hat otherwise," Schezo said.

"What about the dangers?" Sig continued.

"I don't care. It has Arle," Schezo replied. Sig seemed content with this answer.

"Okay Sig, Remember when I was chasing after your hand? I think I finally know what to do with it." Schezo explained, "Place your hand on Amitie's hat!"

Sig crooked his head again, but did so anyways.

" _Sniff..._ WAH!?" Amitie flew into the air, Sig was shaken off. His eyes slightly raised. Was he…concerned?

"Schezo? What did you just make me do?"

"Shut up and watch."

Amitie was surrounded in a bright red glow. Her hat expanded slightly. Much more interesting than that, a staff started to materialize in her hand. The staff kept growing and growing, until it eventually ended with a sun on top. Her shirt also began to glow. Out of it bursted a white coat, with bright pink highlights on the corners. The flash subsided. Out came the new Amitie.

"This...this power! Is this real!?" Amitie looked at her staff; she pointed it towards the thing. "Flame."

A spiraling flash of red light bursted from the staff. It swirled around the creature and all came it at once; the monster didn't just pause: it fell back. Schezo stared at the monster, shocked at the spell's pure power. Sig stayed staring at Amitie. She stood in awe and amazement.

"If… if that was my weakest spell… Bayoen!"

It was over in a flash. The monster seemingly dissipated out of existence. In its place was a young girl falling out of the sky.

Her bright orange hair was unusual; it looked even stranger combined with such a simple white shirt and blue skirt. Yet, she still fell with grace and beauty, in a weird sort of way... okay now she's just falling. Like, really fast too.

"Arle!" Schezo ran over and caught her. He shook her wildly. Arle was shocked awake.

"Hey! Is that anyway to wake up a person!?" Arle yelled, "Honestly, Schezo! You need to learn to act..more...ah." Her temporary energy subsided, and she was back into a drowsy state.

"Arle… do you remember?" Schezo asked. Arle yawned.

"Yep... all of it." Arle responded. "Thanks by the way; I knew you'd find a way somehow."  
"But… it was so strong! How could you know that?" Schezo asked. Arle smiled.

"There's a memory... one that brings me pain, but ultimately leads to triumph," Arle said. "You may not remember, but long ago, we were in a very similar situation. This time… I got to save you… heh. Schezo, I'm pretty sure I'm about to pass out again… can you please look after me?"

"...Sure. I can have you another day." Schezo said.

"Oh Schezo! Such a per...ver…." and she was back to sleep. She looked completely calm and content; she knew no harm could possibly come over her.

Lemres rose to his feet. He stared at Schezo.

"You… Do you have any idea what you've done?" Lemres had a strange expression on his face, a mix of anger, sorrow, and worry all put together. Schezo stood firm.

"I'll tell you what I did: I saved Arle." Schezo said, "And whatever problems arise… she can handle it." Schezo pointed to the spot where the monster previously was. There, Amitie tasted her new power, like a small child playing with a toy.

"Check it out Sig: Lighting Bolt!" Bright blue bolts flew out of Amitie's hand, "Now burst!" The dispersed into beautiful bright sparkles.

"Amitie, does this power make you happy?" asked Sig.

"Yup! This is everything I've ever wanted!" Amitie exclaimed. Sig looked down at his hand, it seemed...darker. A little less vibrant. But then he looked at Amitie; she seemed so happy. Sig gave her a smile.

"I'm glad your happy, Amitie." Sig said. Amitie beamed.

"Come on Sig!" She grabbed his hand, "let's go have some fun!"

 _Shoom!_

And in a red poof, she was gone. Schezo turned back to face Lemres.

"Do you really think anyone that pure would abuse her power?" Schezo asked. "Anyways, I'm gonna get going. Arle's mine, and I gotta take care of her."

 _Shoom!_

With a silver poof, Schezo was gone. Lemres just stood there, paralyzed. He stayed standing for a good ten minutes. Then, finally…

 _Shoom!_

He was also gone, with a green poof. And like that, the scene was quiet…

...

No one seemed to notice the drops of blood trickling into the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oh my…" A women laid knocked down to the floor. Her eyes were closed, but they were always like that: she had the same magical aura as Lemres. Despite her current predicament, she also wore his smile, perhaps even brighter than him. Her vibrant purple hair went to the bottom of her shiny white robes. Oh, and she also had a hat. Amitie reached her hand out, with an amazing face of glee.

"What do you think Ms. Accord? Isn't this new power great!?" Amitie asked. Ms. Accord cast a wind spell and hovered back to her feet.

"It is very impressive, Amitie," Accord said, "I'm quite surprised you grew this powerful in such a short amount of time."

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten here without Sig!" Amitie said. "Schezo had us combine our power to destroy a monster." Ms. Accord kept her same expression.

"I see. So the red Puyo hat and the demon hand have finally reconnected." Accord said, "Hm… Amitie, would you step outside for a moment please; there's something I'd like to talk to Sig about." Amitie looked puzzled, but complied nonetheless.

"Alright! See ya, Sig!" Amitie propelled herself out of the room with a flurry of fire magic.

"Weee!" And she was gone. Sig stared at the fire trail left behind. He found himself smiling again. Accord turned to Sig.

"Sig, may I see your left hand please?" Accord asked. A drop of sweat fell from Sig's hair.

"...I'm guessing you know then. I'll just show you." Sig raised his red hand into the air. It seemed just as red as usual, until…plop.

"Oh my," said Accord. "The demon blood... Sig, to stop the bleeding, you must reverse the process with Ami…"

"No." Sig said. Accord's smile turned into… a slightly surprised smile.

"She's so happy… I'm not going to take that from her." Sig explained.

"Hm… it seems your emotions are springing out into the light," Accord said. "Sig, the blood will not simply disappear; are you prepared to face what comes of it?"

"...For her, yes," Sig said. Accord's smile relaxed.

"Amitie must be really glad to have you as a friend," Accord said. "If you are prepared, then I see no need to intervene. In fact, this should manage to serve as a magnificent lesson!"

Sig stood firm; the blood kept dripping from his hand.

…

It trickled through the floor; it trickled through the dirt; it trickled and trickled...until it reached its goal. It was...the monster. It was still inactive, but the blood was seeping into its body. Slowly but surely, life started to return.

It was turning blue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Lapis Lazuli!"

Something was changing within Sig. He was yelling out his spells. He was hugging his bugs (it's not gross for him, okay?). He was...feeling. The only other time he'd felt this way before was when hanging around Amitie, but now, it was just outward to see.

"Hyah!" He wasn't really aiming at anything, just a flurry of spells in the sky. Still, the blood kept dropping from his hand. Sig started at this red mess, until…

 _Sheem!_

Out of a flowery stream emerged what looked like an angelic spirit. A smiling Amitie faced Sig.

"How does it look Sig? I've been practicing flying all day!" Sig quickly hid his hand behind his back. Then, he smiled. It wasn't a standard Sig smile; it was much bigger than normal.

"You're really fast Amitie!" Sig yelled out. Amitie was taken aback; the enthusiasm pushed her away.

"Uh, Sig? You doing okay?" Amitie asked.

"Yeah! Totally fine!" Sig exclaimed. As his smile grew wider, Amitie's concern grew stronger.

"Sig, something's wrong! We need to get you to a doctor!" Amitie said. "Don't you remember what happened the last time you oversmiled!?" Sig relaxed himself; his normally calm attitude had returned.

"Amitie, you don't need to worry, I'm oka…" Sig fell to the ground.

"Sig!" Amitie ran over and kneeled beside him. He had a blank look on his face.

"Amitie, it's coming… I can sense it… It's okay… I be..." suddenly, the ground burst open underneath Sig. He was swallowed up by a creature...by a monster...by a…

"Fear me, world! I am the Blue Demon!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The sky went dark. The previous temperate blue transformed into a dreary grey. The sounds of crashing thunder boomed from the distance. Amitie faced this new threat, both shocked and enraged.

"S...SIG!" Amitie yelled. "Hey! Give him back!" The demon stared at her.

"Why should I 'give him back'!? He was a part of me to begin with!" The demon yelled, "Take a good look at me, Amitie. You've met both halves of me before."

The demon was blue of course… but an unsettling sinister shade. It was the type of blue you'd see from the waters of a hurricane. From this color, the demon evoked feelings of fear to those unfortunate enough to be near him. The shape seemed familiar...something seen before... "Ah!"

"It's you! The thing from earlier!" Amitie realized.

"Good, Amitie," the demon said. "The prior form you saw was the evil side. Evil is very powerful, yes, but without guidance, it is nothing. This, is where Sig comes in." The Demon grabbed Sig's red hand from the ground and showed it to Amitie.

"Sig is my neutral half," the demon explained "With neutrality, I have the conception of society, the conception of power, the conception… of life! With this neutrality, I am the most powerful being to ever live! Now, I will tell my story of how I was separated in the first pla…"

"Shut up!" Amitie yelled. "Flame!" Like a volcano, fire spewed out of her wand. The demon smiled.

"Cyan!" the demon yelled. The two spells collided together, forming an awesome spew of colors. The demon laughed.

"Ho, Ho, Ho; you are good!" The demon said, "But I wonder if you can fight…" The demon started to spin, a whirlwind in flux. Out of that wind came…

"No…" Amitie dropped to her knees, "I...I can't. Not again… No!"  
The creature has changed into something familiar. That same single red eye, the same shirt, even a big adorned him still. Yet, this Sig was still its own beast. His previously cyan hair had darkened, the same stormy blue as the demon. His previously red hand warped to match this new color; his previously human hand grew to match the color; even his clothes transformed to match this color. A powerful aura surrounded this entity, sending feelings of helplessness to whoever was near. The new being smiled.

"That's right, Amitie," it said; the voice matched Sig's perfectly, but the tone was completely different; it spoke with energy and purpose, a voice that commanded those near it to stop and listen. "You've already fought a part of me before, and I commend you for that. But with me whole, there's no way you can beat me now. No antidote potion in the world will work this time!"

"..." Amitie just stood there motionless. _He started acting strange when he helped me get this power… I've failed him, again…_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Amitie screamed out with everything she had: rage, guilt, sorrow, failure; all of it at herself. The Dark Sig laughed.

"Revenge sure is nice," Dark Sig said, "I've completely devoured his entire essence; this is all that's left." The demon basked at his new body. Amitie just stood there, crying.

 **Enjoy Hell.**

 **Cyan.**

 _Boom_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Okay, emergency time. Gotta get this organ back online...ooh the heart! That's important...alright, got it! Now to reboot…_

 _Ding!_

"And with that, we are back online!" A new girl stood proud. Her confidence in herself matched the fiery color of her hair. That same red was also on her skirt, as well as her shoes.. She also wore a bright yellow shirt, which generated an aura of intelligence. The purple socks continued to generate that sophisticated feeling. She had a green Puyo pin in her hair, like her pencil. One hand held an apple, which she gladly took a bite out of. She reached her other hand out.

"Good to see you, Amitie!" the girl said. Amitie was on the ground. She still wore her sagely outfit, albeit with was a piece missing. Amitie looked up.

"Mmmm...Ringo!?" Amitie said, surprised. "I thought you went on that Space Picnic with Maguro and Tee; what are you doing here?" "Here" was a very strange place indeed. It was a white space, but with some substance. Some houses, some columns there. It all felt very familiar, yet completely new.

"That's because I did go on that picnic," Ringo explained, "I'm not really Ringo; I'm your brain!"

"What?"

"Yep."

"You're my…"

"Brain. I'm your brain."

"...WHAT!?" Amitie yelled out. Ringo jumped back, surprised.

"I'm inside my own brain!? How is that possible?" Amitie asked. Ringo put her hand on her chin and started thinking.

"Ummmmm...ah!" Ringo rose her hand up in revelation happily, "Remember that time Mrs. Accord made those training grounds?"

"You mean that whole Tetris chaos?" Amitie said, "Yeah. When I went in, I ended up training with my friends… except they weren't actually real?"

"They were real… in a way," Ringo said, "those grounds were reflections of your mind. Each of your friends represents a different part of your psyche. I represent your brain because I'm the smartest person you know… what!?"

Ringo jumped back; her face had warped. It's hard to describe how shocked she looked, but imagine getting electrocuted by lighting while finding out your best friend's secret. "You think I'm smarter than Mrs. Accord!?"

"Well…" Amitie said, "Mrs. Accord is really smart, and good at Puyo too… but you Ringo? You're the one who learned how to play both Puyo Puyo and Tetris in one day! You're the one who always solves the mysteries from so little! You're the one who surrounds yourself with such supportive friends! You're amazing Ringo!" Amitie exclaimed. Ringo stood there, motionless. A tear trickled down her eye. She smiled.

"Awww… thanks Amitie." Ringo said, "Tell my real self someday, I feel like she's going to need it… ah! We're getting sidetracked!" Ringo puffed her chest out; she put a serious face back on. "I know why you're here:

 **You're here to fight your greatest foe Amitie: yourself."**


	7. Chapter 6B

**Chapter 6B**

"Hmph. Not quite dead. Only mostly dead." Black Sig stood over Amitie's unconscious body. She wore an eternal expression of sadness on her face. Black Sig raised his hand; a spew of energy began to form.

"This will end it; Cobal…"

"Ice Storm!"

Suddenly, a freezing wind burst forth at the demon. It directly hit his face. It didn't look like it hurt, but it definitely got his attention. He turned to find a familiar face. It was that unusual orange hair, the strange dress, and also the odd beauty that came from it. On her shoulder, a new player entered. A… curry-scented yellow rabbit thingy? Next to her stood the man with the flashy outfit and with hair as white as snow. His sword stood solid. They were not afraid.

"Think you can handle The Return of The Magical Girl?" Schezo asked.

"Or The Bravery of The Dark Magician?" Arle asked. Black Sig laughed.

"I remember both of you… the last battle was entertaining, albeit short," Black Sig said. Unbeknownst to the demon, a quiet wind flurried behind him. Rage flickered in Arle's eyes as fire started to surround her hands. She put on a smile.

"Oh trust me, this is nothing like last time… so are we doing this? Or can I just smite you in one blow?" Arle said. The demon was enthused.

"I see why that blustering prince likes you now… fine. You're on." Black Sig's magic respewed his energy to his hands.

"Schezo, with me!" Arle yells. The two wizards took hands, getting ready to summon a joint magic. The yellow rabbit's (Carbuncle I believe?) smile grew wider at this union.

 _fwoo_

Behind the fight, the wind materialized. A sweet scent filled the air: the candy man was back. Carefully, he took Amitie's body and muttered an incantation:

 _From here the journey needs to start,_ _Redeem the girl who's lost her heart;_ _Within her mind, her friends be near,_ _Together, they face her biggest fear._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Alright, this way." Ringo led Amitie further down the white mind. Flashes of familiarity gleamed into Amitie's eyes: Her first day at magic school, her fight with Lemres in the desert, meeting Ringo for the first time, her journey to find the secret of her red hat (which she knew now at least), the time she managed the bakery with Sig… "Wait!"

"Something's missing!" Amitie realized. "Right in between my fight with Lemres and the first time I met you!" Ringo seemed confused.

"Hm… Well I am your brain..." Ringo said, "Let me just try to… what!?" Out of nothing emerged a new structure. It was a… safe? A sturdy safe too. Ringo went up to analyze the safe.

"Let's see… number code 0-9… this specific type of lock… oh. Great." Ringo sighed, putting her head down in disappointment. Amitie crouched down on the ground to face Ringo, eye-to-eye.

"What's wrong Ringo?" Amitie asked. Ringo continued to keep her head down.

"There's over 9,000 possible combinations this safe could have, there's no way we could crack it." Ringo started to mope away; the apple in her hand was even drooping. Amitie took a closer look at the safe.

"Let's see… 1,2,3… wait! Ringo! There's a note!" Amitie yelled. Ringo undrooped from the ground and went back to Amitie.

"I'll read it," Ringo said. "'If you want the key to opening the safe, you must defeat the guardian.' Oh!" Ringo faced Amitie, "This is what I was talking about before! The guardian will show you… OW!" _Sheem!_ Suddenly, Ringo was fell to the ground.

"Ringo!" Amitie examined the now unconscious girl. She wasn't dead, not even mostly dead! Just sleeping for the moment. Drool ran down her face. And all around her body was… rainbow powder?

"Oh." Amitie said. She turned around with an idea of what to expect, and sure enough…

"Raffina! What was that for!?"

"...Spark."


	9. Chapter 7B

**Chapter 7B**

"Schezo! How the heck did you even make all this!?" Arle and Schezo were still locked in a battle with the Blue Demon. Beams of energy flew at both of them. Both of them jumped back and back, side to side, swerving around to get away from lazers. Despite the intense physical battle going on, the verbal battle was perhaps even bigger.

"How did I make this!? How could I have know that the red pair would create that thing!?" Schezo replied back. _Bweem!_ An even bigger beam came at the pair. Arle grabbed Schezo and aimed at the ground.

"Fire!" _Fwoo!_ They propelled off, and into the sky. Arle kept her hand down to keep them hovering. She faced Schezo with a very angry expression on her face.

"How could you know!? Lemres warned you about this! I told you the story of Sig's outburst! You've put the entire world at risk!"

"I had no other choice…"  
"Choice for what!? For unleashing a demon!?"  
"FOR SAVING YOU!" All of a sudden, any anger in Arle's face just dissipated. It didn't even trickle out, it just straight-up vanished. Schezo continued.

"Look… there's this feeling I got. I don't do friends: that's not going to make me stronger. Even you! I still want you…ow! Your power! Sorry! And yet…you. Even with all the insults, all the fights, all the arguments, even just plain talking… it's the happiest I've ever been in this long and draining life. I would sacrifice anything to keep that, even if it means having to defeat a god."

First nothing, then sadness, tears flowing down her face. But then, there was a smile. And, perhaps, it was the biggest smile Arle had ever worn on her face. She looked at Schezo, her eyes still watery.

"...That was beautiful. And pathetic. But mostly beautiful." she took his hand in hers; it instantly warmed up. "I understand now Schezo… everything." she looked down at the ground, and put a determined expression back on her face.

"Amitie needs both of us to keep him distracted, so she can pass her Final Exam… so we need to do our best! Let's take this, together!" Fire burned in Arle's eyes, and Schezo starred in wonder. Then he relaxed and smiled.

"I'm all yours; let's go."

Arle turned her hand at the sky, and the two propelled back to the ground. Black Sig laughed as they approached.

"Fools! They have nowhere to run now. Hydrangea!" A violent beam sprang to life; it was a beam the size of a truck with the strength of a typhoon. Arle and Schezo both closed there eyes, and then…

"Bayoen!"

"Areiado!"

Eyes open, hands held, the spells sprang together, intertwined with sheer determination. The flowery beauty of Bayoen and the Darkness of Areiado created a new mix. It easily pushed against the Hydrangea. For the first time, the demon was shocked.

"Im...Impossible! These spells did nothing to me earlier!" Arle and Schezo both laughed.

"You fought these two spells together; that's true. You even fought them with two others." Schezo said. Arle smirked.

"But there's one thing you've never fought. The bond we share…"  
"All of our experiences together, in a single lifetime…"

"THERE'S NO POWER THAT CAN MATCH IT! Take this… **Bayoado!** "

The magnitude multiplied to a ludicrous degree. The previously flowing Hydrangea trickled into the surrounding sky, never to be seen again. The demon had a new emotion on its face: fear.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The scream echoed throughout the entire world. _Crash!_ The Bayado drilled into the ground, creating a massive crater. At the center, Black Sig lay, both shocked and enraged. Arle lowered herself and Schezo to the ground. She looked down at the crater; she was worried. The pair was worn from all the fighting. Schezo's normally pretty hair was slashed in all directions. Every second was another moment of deep panting from both of them.

"That definitely hurt him, but he still looks more than ready to go. We need to keep going Schezo," Arle explained.

"...A...Arl...ah." Schezo collapsed to the floor. His face was filled with a mixture of happiness and regret. And yet, not a single drop of worry could be seen.

"Schezo!" Arle reached down to his body.

 _..._

 _...  
_ _Badum._

She sighed in relief, and then started to look around. Aha! Right there! She rose her hand up.

"Carby! Over here!" She yelled.

"Gugu!" The creature responded. As he began to make his way over…

 _Shoom!_

Out of the crater emerged Black Sig. He had bruises on his face, and much of his clothing had been torn to shreds, but he still held onto power. He turn to Arle.

"...No more games. This ends now." He took a closer look at Arle. Her legs were quivering, doing all they could to stand up. Her arms were full of cuts, and blood slowly poured out around her body. And yet her face… Arle still remained determined. She would not give in.

"...Bayoen!" And the flowers burst out.

"Hydrangea," And the darkness burst out.

 **This was Arle's final stand.**


End file.
